The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a coating structure. The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a method of depositing the coating structure.
In wafer production, halogen-based corrosive gases or plasma may be used for purposes of deposition, etching, and cleaning. These gases or plasma may attack the components of the coating equipment and may cause erosion. This erosion may limit the life of the components and of the equipment.
It may be desirable to extend the service life of components and equipment exposed to corrosive atmosphere.